loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Danchester United
danchester_united is a British professional predictor currently signed to Loser Leaves Reddit where he a member of the stable The Remnant. History Debut Danchester first appeared before Money in the Bank (2017), cryptically introducing himself, giving no hints about his personality. He would later go on to compete in numerous Loser Leaves Reddit matches, but was unsuccessful in each. LLR G1 Climax (2017) Despite his inexperience, Danchester asked for a match at the G1 Special in USA. He teamed up with SimaShi and Hydraloonie, defeating the team of IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED, Trucker1028 and ecock5902. This gained him entry into the G1 Climax. In the G1, he gained victories over the likes of TheDeezo and the_gift_of_g2j, finishing 8th in his block with 3 wins and 2 draws. He went on to face Hydraloonie on the final day, beating him after interference from Jeremy the Cameraman. Formation of P1s United and the Light, feud with Unity Before NXT Takeover Brooklyn III, Danchester held an open audition for a tag partner for the NXT tag title. However, only IAmTheP1 showed up, and Danchester reluctantly accepted him as his partner. The team dubbed P1s United were unsuccessful in the match. Despite Danchester blaming P1 for the loss, they stayed together as a team. Due to the announcement of the Six-Man Tag Team championship tournament, P1s United seeked out a third member. El_Primo_Smash was invited for an interview. However, they were interrupted by the Last Line, and ambushed by Cool Scorpion, who they revealed as their third member. Despite the interview being incomplete, Primo was invited as the third member of P1s United. Angry, Danchester requested a match against Unity. He was granted a 1v1 match against Scorpion, and a match against Unity dependent on the Last Line's performance in their number one contender match. Later that week, needing a new name and dismayed at all of the darkness in LLR, P1s United dubbed themselves the Light. On the following Raw, Danchester defeated Scorpion in a gruelling no disqualification match. That same night, the Last Line were unsuccessful in their match, setting up a match between the two new factions at No Mercy. The victory over Scorpion also gained the attention of then Hardcore Champion TheUltimateMark, who gave him a title opportunity at No Mercy. Danchester and his tag partners starred in more segments, showing their humourous side, while delivering promos to show their serious side. In the Tag Title Tournament, The Light were unsuccessful in the first round, with the Remnant coming out on top. Danchester bounced back with a tag victory with P1 and a singles victory against GryffindorTom on Raw and Smackdown respectively. Later that week, he defeated King-Of-Zing at Destruction in Hiroshima. At ROH Death Before Dishonor, he qualified for King of the Ring with GryffindorTom via his open challenge. At No Mercy, The Light were defeated by Unity in an elimination match, Danchester being the last man eliminated. The same night, he also failed to capture the Hardcore championship. Joining the Remnant After the defeats, The Light were unsure on their next step to take. Soon after, they were called out by The Remnant, who offered to take them under their wing. However, Immathrodis superkicked El Primo, kicking him out of the group, which ended the Light, and reformed P1s United as the Remnant's tag team. At Hell in a Cell, danchester was unsuccessful in a number one contendership match for the US title, won by his new stablemate TheFalconArrow. On the next night of Raw, danchester teamed with Monk to defeat Remedy, and was involved in a brawl with Immathrodis and the new Remnant member LemonStains against Unity. At TLC, he was yet again unsuccessful in a US Title contendership match. Danchester was understandably upset at his second failure to gain number one contendership, and challenged the winner Steve_Chandler__ to a match on Old School Raw, which he won. Later, after a backstage altercation, danchester had a match with El Dabo, which he lost. Afterwards, he tried to save Dabo's former partner Aurem from Dabo's attack, before being stopped by Bong. P1s Disappearance, Survivor Series, World Tag League Despite repeated attempts of contacting and reaching out to his Tag Team Partner, P1 disappeared, and continues to be missing. Due to this, P1s United is on hiatus, and is no longer considered part of the Remnant. Dan spent some time away to search for P1, to no avail. At Survivor Series, the Remnant beat LIR in a Survivor Series match, Dan being one of the survivors in an impressive showing. Also due to P1s disappearance, MrCappie became Dan's partner for the World Tag League in November. At Starrcade, danchester wrestled his stablemate TheFalconArrow to a draw, eliminating them both from King in the Ring. Dan later cut an emotional promo cutting P1 out of his life due to P1 deserting him. In the same week, it was discovered that Primo was a plant for Scorpion the entire time, and he and the entirety of Unity were banned. Dan condemned Primo in another emotional promo. Meanwhile, Dan and Cappie weren't doing the greatest in the WTL, only amassing a couple of wins. However, on day 13, Dan won the Hardcore Championship from Hironationrockz, his first singles title. However, despite retaining in matches against G2J, Falcon and PhenomenalInferno, Dan lost the title on day 14 of WTL. Championships and Accomplishments * Participation in the 2017 G1 Climax. * Harcore Champion (1 time) Finishers and Signatures * United with the Ground (Sit-out Powerbomb) * DanCutter (Cutter) * Superkick Category:Predictor Category:The Remnant